The dog who loved me
by Lightning in a bottle
Summary: Bolt is a spy working for a secret government agency and is being sent on a mission that would decide the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of about a week ago. I'm not including any sex or language even though this is sort of a James Bond fic. I made the entire thing up. No people from England, all American. Enjoy! P.S. All of the characters are dogs or cats. Sort of like My Infestation story only **_**everyone **_**is an animal. I will also be using Dead Cell, but this has nothing to do with X-Dog.**

Bolt was walking down the busy sidewalk of New York City. He'd just completed his training to work for a special, top secret government group. He was a spy. His code name was agent Snowstorm. He had just been informed that he would be going on his first real mission the next day. He was going to rescue agent Shadow. A cat named Mittens, and together they would infiltrate a secret base used by the terrorist organization Dead Cell.

He was given some files about Mittens and Dead Cell. When he got back to his apartment, he decided to read the Dead Cell file first. _Might as well save the best for last. _He thought to himself. He opened the file and began reading:

_Dead Cell: A terrorist organization that was the cause of Nine Eleven, and destroyed the Twin Towers. They have recently destroyed Red Square with a nuclear bomb. This is all we know about them so far. Good luck Snowstorm, be careful._

Bolt closed the file. _That was short. _He thought. He shrugged and opened the file on Mittens. There was a picture of her during her training. She had chosen it for her file. Bolt looked at it for a while. She had sleek black fur with some white on her stomach and chest, big green eyes and a long black tail with some white on the tip.

_How can someone this pretty have gotten herself into a jam like this?_ Bolt thought. He sighed and thought how scared she must be. He started reading the file:

_Mittens, AKA Shadow. She has just been captured by Dead Cell and is being held in a guarded base in the Australian outback. She is due to be executed in one week. Go in, get her out. She already knows about your mission to infiltrate the secret base in China. Good luck._

Bolt looked at the picture one more time, then closed the file. There was one more he had to look at. The briefing file. He opened it and started reading:

_Agent Snowstorm, your mission is to rescue agent Shadow. You'll be airdropped in tomorrow morning. Find her, get her out. Once you do, you will both be flown to China and will pose as a couple there as tourists. She already knows this, but what we're concerned about is you. You have to act Bolt. You have to make it look like you're both in love. Kiss her every now and then. If you fail, Dead Cell will kill you both. Good luck son. _

Bolt closed the file and sighed. "Kiss her huh? I'll do my best." He said to himself.

Bolt was on his way to the outback. It was two in the morning so this would be a night drop. He could see the Dead Cell base from in the chopper. Just a few lights were turned on. He would have to be fast and quiet. If he was spotted even once before he had Mittens, they would kill her.

* * *

The jump light turned green. Bolt stood and threw himself out of the helicopter. He pulled the cord and his black chute opened. He floated slowly down towards the ground. He tucked his legs and rolled when he hit the ground, and in one quick motion, packed up his chute.

_Save the girl, kiss her on the job, gather as much intel as possible. Easy._ Bolt thought.

He snuck behind a guard and punched him in the back of his neck. The dog fell to the ground. Bolt smiled to himself as he dragged the body into the darkness.

He snuck through the gates and towards the underground chambers the file had mentioned. That was where Mittens was being held. He crept silently through the base, making sure not to be seen. He'd never be able to live with himself if he knew he had caused the death of a cat like Mittens, a fellow agent.

He finally found the entrance to the underground holding area and snuck inside. It was dark in there. He waved a paw in front of his face but couldn't see it. He finally adjusted to the darkness and could see enough to walk. He snuck through the prison until he found the cells.

He searched each one until he found the one Mittens was in. She second his face appeared, a fist shot out and nailed him in between the eyes. Yep, that was her.

"Wait! I'm saving you! I'm Agent Snowstorm." He whispered. Mittens stuck out her paw.

"Agent Shadow, not get me out of here, _then _I'll fix your nose." She said. Bolt shook her paw and opened the door to her cell.

Mittens held Bolt's head still, and punched him again. Bolt felt his nose snap back into it's proper position that it was in before Mittens dislocated it.

"You're welcome." Mittens said.

Bolt glared at her and led her out of the prison. Once they were out in the open again, Bolt could see a lot better. "Follow me." He whispered.

"Wait," Mittens said. "I need to get something." Then she started down another tunnel, not waiting for Bolt.

Bolt led Mittens through the base and past a few guards.

Just as they were exiting through the gates, one of the guards spotted them. He was a Doberman with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. He grabbed it and started shooting. Bolt and Mittens soon found out that he was a horrible shot. Bullets were going everywhere, and not one even got close to them as they ran.

Bolt could hear the helicopter starting up. Mittens darted ahead of him and jumped inside. When they were both inside, the pilot took off. They were out. Bolt had rescued Mittens and they were now on their way to the secret base in New York where they would be taken to an airport, and flown to China.

Bolt looked over at Mittens. "By the way," He said. "I'm Bolt."

Mittens looked at him and forced a weak smile. "Mittens." She said. She sighed and looked out the window. _If this mutt screws up I'll kill him._

**And that's the end of chapter one. Let me know what you think. Chapter two will be posted soon. As I have said I other stories, Dead Cell was thought of by 8MilesThatWay. He was a very good friend of mine. I take absolutely no credit for Dead Cell whatsoever.**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note.**

_**Maybe, maybe not.**_

I hoped I would never have to say this, but I'm afraid that this might be my last story. I don't know for sure yet but my mom is thinking about not letting me come to the site anymore. She doesn't know it like I do. She's afraid someone might send me a… let's say inappropriate PM. At the least I'm going to have to disable my PM. I hope that will be all I'll have to do. I really love writing and reading stories on the website.

Please don't try to come up with reasons for me to keep my PM enabled and still be on the site. That will only make it harder on me if I do have to stop writing.

As most of you know, I am a Christian. My parents don't want me to read or see anything that might change that. They do their best to make sure I don't see or hear any more than is necessary. I want you all to respect that as much as I do.

I was already planning on this being my longest story that I've written so I should have my PM enabled for as long as it takes me to write.

Before I post the next chapter, I want to give a personal thank you to three people who I feel have helped me the most throughout the time I have been writing for this site.

JimmyRocket: I can't put into words how thankful I am to have met you. You've helped me on almost all of my stories, helped me improve as much as you could, and you've just been down right awesome. If I have to leave the site or disable my PMs, I am really going to miss talking to you.

8MilesThatWay: You have helped me since I wrote my first story on here. You've given me advice on how to be more detailed, how to make my fics longer, and how to make them good enough to post on the site. If it weren't for you and Jimmy, I'd probably be the absolute worst author on here. I can't thank you enough for all you've done.

Bane(I'm so sorry I forgot the number): You've posted both critical, and good reviews for lots of my stories. I'm sitting in front of my laptop trying to think of a way to thank you for the advice you've given me. I honestly don't have a clue how to do that. Thank you so much for your help.

Thanks to all the rest of you who have reviewed my stories. All of you have great to work with. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 2 after AN

**I decided not to use gadgets in this fic. Mostly because it's hard to keep up with them throughout the stories. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

Bolt looked out the window of the plane. He and Mittens were on their way back to New York City from the jail break in Australia. Mittens was beside him reading a mission file. She got to one section and stopped reading and looked at Bolt.

"Did you write this?" She asked. Bolt took the file and Mittens pointed to the first sentence of the second paragraph.

"_You'll need to kiss him every once in a while to make it look like you and he are an actual couple so you don't blow your cover." _

"No I didn't make this file. Mine said the same thing." Bolt said. "Believe me, it wasn't my idea. I follow my orders." Mittens sighed and took the file, then looked out the window.

"Thanks." She said. Bolt looked at her.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

Bolt smiled and looked out the window. "You're welcome." He said.

Suddenly, the plane shook and dipped slightly. Bolt grabbed onto the arm of his seat and closed his eyes. The pilot of the plane turned on the seatbelt light and explained that it was just turbulence and that everything was fine.

Mittens looked over at Bolt who still had his eyes closed. "Are you okay?" She asked, a little concerned for the poor dog.

Without opening his eyes, Bolt answered. "I don't like flying okay?"

Mittens stared at him. How could a dog brave enough to save someone he didn't even know be afraid of flying? "Is that why you wouldn't sleep on the chopper?" She asked.

Bolt nodded. Mittens looked down at his paw that was tightly gripping the arm of the seat. The plane shook again but only a little bit this time. After that, it was a smooth ride to New York City.

**Two weeks earlier…**

Andrew Hicks was a Dead Cell leader with a hidden complex in a mountain near the Chinese border to Russia. The mountain was like a giant fortress in the earth. Hicks was sure he would never be found. He was wrong. He had captured an agent that was sent to find out what he was doing.

"Who sent you here, Strider?" A man named James Mathews demanded. Strider chuckled and looked at him.

"You think I'd tell you?"

James punched Strider in the jaw, almost breaking the bone. Andrew walked into the room and glared at Strider. "You will tell us who sent you." He said.

The man leaned down and stare into Striders eyes. "Because if you don't, we will kill you."

Strider spit in Andrew's face and growled. "Then kill me." He said.

The Dead Cell leader wiped his face off and punched Strider in the stomach. "Very well then." He stood up and pulled a gun out from his coat pocket. He raised it and fired a shot into Strider's leg. The dog yelped and jerked from the pain, causing he chair he was in to fall over, the hand cuffs cut into his wrists when he fell.

He glared up at James. "I know that's not the best you can do."

"Shut up!" James said and kicked him in the face.

"Or are you just a little sissy like those idiots you have guarding this place?"

James sneered and kicked the dog again, this time breaking his rib. "I said shut up!" He said.

Andrew sighed and raised the gun again. "Goodbye Strider." Then he aimed and fired a single shot.

**At the base in New York, present day…**

"Mrs. Conner, may I see her?" Bolt asked. The woman at the desk smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, she has the mission details ready to go over with you." She said. Bolt thanked her and walked with Mittens into their boss's office.

"Hello Penny." Bolt said as he entered the room. The woman looked up from her work and her face instantly lit up.

"Bolt! How are you buddy?" She said, getting up to hug her K9 friend.

Bolt jumped onto Penny's desk and hugged her. "I'm doing good," He said. "It seems like forever since I last saw you."

Mittens jumped up onto the desk and sat down. Penny let go of Bolt and sat back down in her chair. "And how are you doing Mittens? Are you okay after your little… trip?"

Mittens groaned and looked at Penny. "Those idiots don't even know how to feed a cat." She complained. "Their dogs, of course. But cats? No not cats. I don't see the difference. We're just as tough as dogs are in the long run."

Bolt scoffed and slapped Mittens on the back. "You mean you _try_ to be." He teased.

Mittens glared at him but said nothing. Penny took a file out of the desk drawer and set in front of Bolt and Mittens. Mittens remembered what she had wanted to tell Penny and now made it very clear.

"I need to ask you something about our de-brief file." She said. Penny looked at her and nodded.

"Alright."

Mittens cleared her throat. "First of all, who wrote it?"

"A Collie named Princess wrote it. Why do you ask?"

"Did you read it?"

"No I didn't have time."

Mittens rolled her eyes. "Well it said that in order not to blow our cover, Bolt would have to kiss me every now and then."

Penny cover her mouth to hide the smile that came onto her face and held back a laugh. "Um… I'll talk to her about that, Mittens." She said.

"Good."

Penny opened the file on the desk and started going over the mission details. "You two will go in under your code names, Snowstorm and Shadow. Oh, Mittens your code name has been changed to Midnight. We felt it may be better if your name was a bit more on the female side. Bolt, yours will stay the same. Now you two will have to act like a couple of love birds but I don't think it'll be necessary to do anything more than just talk.

"Your flight to China is on Oceanic flight number 815. When you land is when you start. If the Chinese government finds out about you before Dead Cell does, because you are spies you will most likely be killed. We won't be able to come pull you out. Once you're there, you're on your own."

Bolt and Mittens exchanged glances and then looked back up at Penny. "So it's live together, die alone?" Bolt said.

Penny sighed and nodded. "Live together, die alone."

**At the fortress in China. Present day…**

Andrew Hicks was talking to one of his officers in his office. He wasn't too happy with him either.

"I thought you said they would be ready by now."

"I'm sorry sir," The obviously terrified Golden Retriever said. "We are working on them as fast as we can. We have to be sure that there are no flaws in the structure of them, if there was, the outcome would be catastrophic."

Hicks sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Jinks, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this." The man stood from his seat to reveal a silenced P90 sub-machine gun. Jinks shook his head and backed away from his commander.

"No. Sir I-I can order them to work faster! Please don't kill me!"

Hicks stood with the gun aimed at the petrified dog in front of him. The poor animal was shaking like he'd just come out of a cold shower in the middle of winter. "They will work faster, don't you worry about that. I am sure of it."

Jinks breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir." He said. Hicks raised the gun up so that it pointed at Jinks' head.

"They will work faster when they see what happens to slackers like you." He said. Jinks didn't feel any pain. The bullet sliced through his skull and exited through the back of his head. The dog hit the ground and lay dead on the floor.

**On the plane to China…**

Mittens was reading a book while she waited for Bolt to wake up. He had fallen asleep soon after the plane took off from the airport. She had watched a few episodes from a T.V. series called Lost that she had first seen while watching a movie. It was an older sci-fi movie and it advertised for the series. The show was about a group of people who's plane crashed on an island out in the middle of nowhere.

She had gotten bored after watching episodes she'd already seen for two hours and decided to read. She was reading her favorite book. _Where the red fern grows._ Even though she had read it a countless amount of times, it still made her cry when the puppies died. It was one of her guilty pleasures. Reading books written by humans. Bolt woke up right at the time she started to cry.

He pulled the small lever on the side of the chair to bring it out of recline. He remembered to use their code names this time. He had forgotten earlier and it had almost cost them the mission. "What's the matter Midnight?" He asked softly.

Mittens turned to him and sniffed. "Oh, it's… it's just this book." She held it up for him to read and saw the look of sadness come onto his face.

"I don't know why," He began. "Human think that killing the puppies is such a good idea for their stories. There's nothing humane about it if you ask me."

Mittens sighed and put the bookmark on her spot before closing the book. Bolt leaned over and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't cry about it okay? Not here." He said softly.

Mittens faked a smile and leaned up to whisper into his ear. "This is the only time you will get this kind of treatment from me. If we weren't on a mission I'd slap you silly, understand?"

Bolt smirked and nodded. "Sure thing hun." Mittens rolled her eyes and leaned her seat back.

"We'll be there in abut three hours. Get some more rest." She said. "You're going to need it."

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I have a shout out I want to make to someone who has encouraged me to keep writing. Jimmy, if it wasn't for you, this story would probably be dis-continued. I've been so stupid. I was feeling sorry for myself when I should've been writing. Thank you for helping me see the good things in life and not just the bad. I'm dedicating the rest of this story to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do remember saying everyone would be an animal in this story but I decided to mix it up a little instead. Enjoy the next chapter!**

A man and a dog were standing in a small office in the middle of the hidden fortress. The man was holding a file given to him by the dog.

"When did you find out about this?"

"The file came in a few minutes ago sir."

"What are you planning to do about this then sergeant?"

"We've posted snipers in the mountains. The entire area with anything bigger than a small hill is covered."

"Tourists still have access to the area though, correct?"

"That's right sir."

"Good. We don't want anyone to get suspicious. Good work sergeant, your work here will be rewarded. Get back to your post."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"And enough with the 'sir' junk!"

"Sorry s-uh… sorry."

Bolt and Mittens walked down the steps and out into the fresh air. It felt good to be out of the plane. Mittens had been nervous the whole flight. Flight number 815 is the flight number of the plane on Lost. Every time a light came on and make that annoying dinging sound, Mittens would jump slightly.

Next, they would have to check in to a hotel. It had to be close enough to the mountains for them to walk the whole way, take a short break, and then hike into the hills. Mittens wasn't too happy about having to hike for hours and hours until they found the fortress entrance but she knew she would just have to deal with it.

Bolt somehow found a hotel he could read the name of. He had no clue that there would be a Hilton Hotel in China, let alone a hotel with it's name in English. "Finally something I can understand!" He said.

Mittens put on her act and rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining Snowstorm." She said. "I already know your tiny little mind can't hold enough information to be able to read anything."

Bolt glared at her before they walked into the lobby. They walked up to the counter where, in Bolt's mind, a very beautiful Border Collie was talking on the phone. She held up her paw in greeting and after a few more sentences, hung up the phone. She turned to Bolt and Mittens and smiled. "Hello, how are you two doing today?" She asked.

Bolt smiled and leaned onto the counter. "We're doing fine. Do you have a room open for two?" He asked. The receptionist typed on her computer and rolled her chair over to a drawer. She took out a single card and handed it to Bolt.

"Room 815. Enjoy your stay!" She said. Mittens nearly passed out when she heard this. She was about to ask for a different room but Bolt spoke first.

"Thank you miss." He said. He looked at Mittens who reluctantly followed him to the elevator.

"Why couldn't you have asked for a different room?" She asked angrily.

"Oh come on, Midnight. Don't tell me you're getting superstitious about this." Bolt replied.

"No but I've been watching Lost a little too much."

"I can tell. Have you seen 2012?"

"I don't like that movie too much. It's really depressing."

Bolt laughed. "I guess it is in a way. At least the dog lives in that one."

"Yeah."

The elevator stopped and they got out. Bolt found the room and slid the card through the panel on the door. It unlocked and Bolt opened it. He and Mittens walked into their room and collapsed onto the bed.

Bolt crawled under the covers and, after getting her book, Mittens soon joined him. She propped a pillow up behind her back and turned on the bedside lamp. Bolt groaned and rolled onto his side, facing away from the light.

"Don't read for too long." He said sleepily. "You need to sleep before tomorrow."

Mittens waved him off and focused all of her attention on her book. She would read as late as she wanted to, and no dog was going to convince her otherwise.

"Just go on to sleep Storm." She said. "I'll sleep, don't worry."

Bolt yawned and nodded. "Goodnight Midnight."

"Night Snowstorm."

Hicks stood in the main room of the building. He was waiting for the dog in front of him to get off the phone. When she did, he cleared his throat.

"I need to know what room someone checked into." He said. The dog frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't give you that information. If you would like to leave a note for the contact you are looking for, we will certainly give it to him."

"I don't think you understand. This is… urgent."

"If you will tell us the name of the party you are looking for, I will have someone take the message to him or her, but I can't give out client's information."

Hicks swore under his breath and looked at the dog. "Just forget it. I'll see him soon anyway. I know I will."

"Have a nice day sir."

**The next morning…**

Mittens woke up before Bolt did. It was five thirty in the morning, the time she normally woke up. She yawned and rolled out of the bed. It was quiet in the mornings around here. Mittens liked the peaceful feeling it gave her. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

While the water heated up, she checked a cut on her cheek that she had gotten during an interrogation while she was being held. "He still hits like a girl." She said to herself. Mittens checked the water and stepped under the many gentle streams of water. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back in her own home. She missed waking up every morning and reading.

Even spies can enjoy reading. She said. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard Bolt open the bathroom door. "Keep the water running when you get out." He said. "I'm going to get one after you."

Bolt had to talk over the water hitting the bottom of the shower. He looked over just as Mittens started talking. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Bolt felt like he was talking to a sheet of plastic. "Yeah I guess. I had a crazy dream though."

"What was it about? Hey, can you toss me a towel?"

Bolt threw a towel over and sighed. "I think I've watched 2012 a little too much." He said.

Mittens turned off the water and dried off. "Oh really?"

Bolt rolled his eyes as Mittens stepped out of the shower. "Yes really, and I said to keep the water on."

"How am I supposed to dry off if the water is running?"

"Good point."

Mittens grinned and nudged Bolt's shoulder. "You know you can't out smart a cat." She teased.

Bolt smirked and stepped into the shower. "You just wait. I'll get you at some point. I'll scare you so bad you won't have any fur left."

Mittens scoffed and stood in the door. "You'll try to you mean." With that, she closed the door and went back to reading her book.

When he heard the door close, Bolt sighed and sat on the bottom of the shower. He let the water roll down his back as he thought. He wondered what would happen if they were caught by Dead Cell. _What would they do to Mittens? What are they planning to do anyway? _Bolt asked himself these questions over and over. He couldn't shake the thought for the rest of the day. He knew that tomorrow, he would have a good time and find the fortress, have a good time and not find it, or have a bad time and get caught. It would be up to him to protect Mittens if they were seen. Most likely, that would require something that Bolt wasn't sure he wanted to give up. And that thing was his life. Could he give his own life to save Mittens? He hoped he would never have to find out.

"Let's take a rest for a minute." Bolt said. He and Mittens sat down and looked out over the mountains.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mittens said as she soaked in the sight before them.

Bolt nodded and drank some of his water. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the mountain in front of him. It was the biggest in his line of sight, even with the binoculars. While he was looking through them, he saw what looked like a glint of light off of a metal surface in one of the trees. He looked closer and saw the one thing he didn't want to see.

"Midnight listen to me." Bolt said eagerly. "There's a sniper on that mountain. Dead Cell knows we're coming."

Mittens unzipped her backpack and pulled out long gun barrel. It had a silencer attached to the end of it. She set it beside her on the ground and pulled out the rest of the gun. Bolt watched as she snapped the two pieces together and laid down on the grass. She carefully targeted the enemy sniper and waited for the wind to die down. When it did, she pulled the trigger once and hit the sniper. She saw the body fall out of the tree along with the gun. She was lucky to be such a good shot. Otherwise, she would have missed and the enemy would have killed her and Bolt.

"Lucky shot." Bolt said.

Mittens got up and looked at him. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Bolt sighed and looked at the mountain. "Well," Bolt said. "We have our fortress."

**And that's chapter three. I'm already making plans for a sequel, but I'm not going to write it unless this story does well. I'm hoping it will. Tell me what you think. If you all like the idea, I'll post a couple hundred word long preview of the second story. Chapter four will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
